Mario 3D Party
Mario 3D Party is the 12th installment in the Mario Party Series and is a sequel to Mario Party 9. It is also the 3rd for the hand-held consoles (the first being Mario Party Advance for Gameboy Advance, and the second Mario Party DS for Nintendo DS) and also the first for the Nintendo 3DS. It includes some of the minigames from Mario Party DS, and also features new minigames, 3 Solo Mode boards and 8 new game boards. Its functions include touch control, microphone control, dual-screen challenges and also makes use for the Nintendo 3DS' 3D function. It is possible for up to four players to play in wireless mode. Story Prologue The story begins when Mario and his friends are invited to Isle Tartaruga for a vacation. When they get there, however, they see that the place is 'not working'. The attractions haven't got any power. Then Player sees a Shine Sprite on the ground. The group goes to investigate. Then the Shine Sprite rises and goes off somewhere, and the group follows it. The Shine sprite was headed to one of the areas 'DK's Forest Temple'. The Shine Sprite repowered the area and the gate to DK's Forest Temple opens. The adventure begins... Chapter 1: DK's Forest Temple Mario and his friends arrive in DK's Forest Temple. Donkey Kong appears and tells the group that Hammer Bro. has taken his banana hoard. The group then encounters Hammer Bro. and challenges them to a game of Mario Party and that the Superstar will decide what to do with the Bananas. At the end of the game, the player beats Hammer Bro. The winner said that the banana hoard goes back to where Hammer Bro. stole it from. Donkey Kong is very grateful for the group's efforts and Hammer Bro relucently hands the Bananas to Donkey Kong. Then, Bowser Jr appeared and said that he didn't invade the island just for a 'bunch of lousy bananas'. He then holds up another shine sprite and reveals that he captured the Shine sprites so Bowser can use them to power his megacastle. Bowser Jr then takes the shine sprite inside the Golden Temple, while Hammer Bro. has fled during the dissuccion. Mario and his friends set after him. Along the way, they encounter Diddy Kong, who has heard of their efforts. He then said that he also heard that Bowser Jr has allyed with King K Rool and that King K Rool is bad news. Diddy Kong then challenges them to a Mario Party to see if they are worthy of facing King K Rool. The player wins and Diddy Kong decides to join them. The group then sets off to the Golden Temple. The group then reaches the Golden Temple and encounters Bowser Jr and King K Rool. Then, after a bit of discussion, Bowser Jr tels King K Rool to get them. King K Rool then fights the player in a Boss minigame. The player wins and King K Rool and Bowser Jr retreat. Leaving the Shine Sprite. The Shine Sprite then heads out of DK's Forest Temple and the group follows. The Shine Sprite then heads to another area called 'Pianta's Sunshine Beach'. The Shine Sprite repowers the area and the gate to Pianta's Sunahine Beach opens. Then the group sees Hammer Bro causing trouble in the area and enters the area to confront him... Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Mario Party DS. Depending on the board, the player must get more Stars than the other players in order to win. Characters Playable Characters - * Starter character in Story Mode *Mario * *Luigi * *Peach * *Daisy *Yoshi * *Birdo *Wario * *Waluigi *Toad * *Boo *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy Unlockable Characters *Toadette *Paratroopa *Diddy Kong Supporting Characters *Toadsworth (Game Host) *The Toads **Yellow Toad **Blue Toad **Green Toad **Purple Toad *Donkey Kong *Holly Koopa Antagonists *Bowser Jr *Bowser Jr's Minions **Hammer Bro. **Dry Bones **Kamek *Bowser Bosses *King K Rool *Petey Piranha *King Bob-omb *Goomboss *Dry Bowser *Bowser Gameplay Modes Party Mode: Play with up to 4 people in wi-fi mode, or play with AI players instead Story Mode: Recover the Shine Sprites and save Isle Tartaruga from Bowser Solo Mode: play on 3 Solo mode boards and unlock Puzzle Minigames Minigame arcade: Play minigames you have already unlocked Tartaruga Mall: Buy minigames and other products from different shops. Spaces Blue Space: gives player 3 coins Red Space: takes 3 coins from player Happening Space: starts a surprise event Item Space: starts a item minigame Chance Space: starts Chance Time Bowser Space: Bowser comes and starts a event that hinders you. the event is chosen using the roulette. *Coins For Bowser: Bowser took 10-30 Coins from the player. *Bowser Coin Potluck: Like Coins for Bowser, but he takes coins from everyone. *Bowser Charity: Bowser takes 30 coins from the player who landed on the bowser space and gives 10 of those to the other players. if the players has less that 30 coins, Bowser takes what coins you have and divides them among the other players. *Cursed Mushroom for Free: the player gets a Cursed Mushroom for free *Bowser Mushroom for Free: the player gets a Bowser Mushroom for free *Bowser Revolution: Bowser took everyone's Coins and split them evenly among all the players. *Bowser Chance Time: this is like regular Chance time, but Bowser rigs it so that he will always be on the receiving end of the trade. *Bowser Rampage: Getting this makes Bowser leave, then appear at Baby Bowser's position as the board villain at the end of the turn. This is exactly like using the Bowser Bomb *Bowser Minigame: Makes the players play one of bowser's minigames. if you win, you don't get, or lose, anything. If you lose, you lose coins. Lucky space: sends you to a lucky area, where you can usually get a star at the end of the area. Friend Space: starts a friend Minigame with another player, determined by roulette. turns into a Duel space afterwards. Duel Space: starts a Duel Minigame with another player, determined by roulette. turns into a friend space afterwards. DK Space: Donkey Kong comes and starts an event that helps you. The space turns into a Bowser Jr space afterwards. *In DK's Forest Temple, Donkey Kong tosses you straight to the star. *In Pianta's Sunshine Bay, Donkey Kong has the player deposit five coins into a barrel. The player then shakes the barrel as much as they can within a few seconds to earn back more coins. Bowser Jr Space: Bowser Jr comes and starts an event that hinders you. The space turns into a DK space afterwards. *In DK's Forest Temple, Bowser Jr moves the star somewhere else on the board. *In Pianta's Sunshine Bay, Bowser Jr orders spinies to attack the player several times. Although they can be dodged, each successful hit will cost the player 5 coins. Items and Hexes Items *Mushroom: adds a dice block to the player's roll *Gold Mushroom: adds 2 dice blocks to the player's roll *Mini Mushroom: skrinks player, slows down the dice block roll a fair bit and limits movement to 1-5 *Cursed Mushroom: slows down the dice block roll a lot and limits movement to 1-3 *Mega Mushroom: Enlarges the player, adds a dice block to the player's roll crush other players as they stomp across the board, stealing ten coins from them. *Warp Pipe: Whoever used it switched places with another player on the board via roulette. *Plunder Chest: when used the Plunder Chest would choose another player, via roulette, that was holding an item and steal their item/s and gave it to the player. *Item Block: When used, it revealing three random items that the item block contained. *Coin Flower: If the player uses it, he/she will collect three coins every time they take a space. *Boo Bell: If the player uses it, he/she will summon a Boo who will steal coins or a star from an opponent, determined by roulette. *Gadd Light: When an opponent summons a boo to steal coins or a star from the player, he/she automatically uses it to flash at the boo, scaring it away. *Lightning Bolt: If the player uses it, they can destroy half the coins an opponent has, chosen by the roulette. *Mini Tweezer: Summons a Tweezer. then any opponent you pass will be tossed in the air by Tweezer and sent back to start. *Dueling Glove: Whoever uses it will start a duel minigame with an opponent, determined by roulette *Super Leaf: Turns player into his/ her Tanooki form. the player can the steal 10 coins from any opponent he/she passes. *Penguin Suit: Turns player into his/her Penguin form. He/she can then belly-slide into any opponent he/she passes and takes 1 item/hex from him/her. if the oponent has no items, nothing happens. *Rock Mushroom: Turns player into his/her Rock form. He/she can then turn into his/her bowling rock form and make any player they run into lose half of their coins. Note that this does not steal half of the player's coins; it just makes them lose half of the coins they owned. *Spring Mushroom: Turns player into his/her Spring form. The player can warp to another player's space via the roulette and move after they made it to their destination. *Fire Flower: Turns player into his/her Fire form. When player passes an opponent, he/she has 5 seconds to hit opponent with as many firepalle as he/she can. the opponent will lose 1 coin to the player for each hit. *Bowser Mushroom: Turns player into a False Bowser. He/she can then steal 20 coins from every player he/she passes. *Boo Mushroom: Turns player into his/her Boo form. He/she can then take coins from other players chosen by roulette. The amount of coins taken ranges from 1, 5, and 10. *Bowser Bomb: The bowser bomb will summon bowser onc everyone has had their go. Bowser will roll 3 dice blocks and steal all the coins from and player he passes. *Chain Chomp Horn: Summons a chain chomp. The player can then roll 2 dice blocks and steal 2 stars from each opponent passed. *Bullet Bill Cannon: Summons a Bullet Bill. The player can then roll 3 dice blocks and steal 1 star from each opponent passed. Hexes: The player who possesses it can choose to place it on any Blue Space or Red Space within five spaces from their current location. If the player who threw it lands on it, the hex will be cancelled out, but he or she will receive 5 coins. *5 Coin Hex: If an opponent lands on it, 5 coins will be taken from him/her. *10 Coin Hex: If an opponent lands on it, 10 coins will be taken from him/her. *20 coin Hex: If an opponent lands on it, 20 coins will be taken from him/her. *Coin Swap Hex: If an opponent lands on it, he/she must swap coins with the player who threw it. *Item Swap Hex: If an opponent lands on it, he/she must swap items with the player who threw it. *1 Star Hex: If an opponent lands on it, a star will be taken from him/her. *2 Star Hex: If an opponent lands on it, 2 Stars will be taken from him/her. *Space Swap Hex: If an opponent lands on it, he/she must swap spaces with the player who threw it. *Stop Hex: If an opponent crosses it, he/she stops on that space and ends that turn. *Coin Block: If any player lands on it, a coin block appears. The player will then have 10 seconds to hit the block as many times as they can. Each hit gives the player one coin. When the 10 seconds are up, they receive one coin for every hit. *Star Block: If anyone lands on it, a Dice Block appears with the numbers 1-3 on it. The player then strikes the block, receiving the amount of Stars indicated. Boards Starter Boards DK's Forest Temple The player must find the star and buy it for 20 coins. Once the player claims the star, it will go to another location. The player must then find the star all over again. The board is based on Jungle Hijinxs and Golden Temple from Donkey Kong Country Returns Boss: King K Rool Pianta Sunshine Beach Players move through this linear board to get to the end.When the player gets to at the end of the board, a Pianta gives a Star to him/her for free as a reward for getting this far. After receiving the star, the player will get transported back to the start. The board is based on Gelato Beach and Ricco Harbour from Super Mario Sunshine Boss: Gooper Blooper Shy Guy's Carnival Park Players move around the board and find Shy Guy. when the play finds the Shy Guy, he will sell the Star for a varying amount of coins (10, 20, 30 or 40). Once the player claims the star, Shy Guy will go to another location and the amount of coins for the star will increase (if the star is brought for 40 coins, Shy Guy will go to another location and the price for the star goes back to 10) The board is based in Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine Boss: Chief Chilly King Boo's Haunty Hotel Players move through a mansion to try to find King Boo and get a star from him. Out of three sanctums in the house, King Boo is in one of them. If the player stumbles in other sanctums where King Boo is not in, Red Boos come and toss the player in a pitfall, thus making the player go back to the start of the mansion. King Boo offers the star for 10 coins once the player reaches him. After paying for that, everyone is taken out of the mansion and the path to King Boo alters. Unlike King Boo's Haunted Hideaway from Mario Party 8, the rooms don't shuffle, but the corridors and stairways change direction and King Boo either stays in the same sanctum or switches sanctums, thus altering the path to the star. This board is based on the Ghost Mansions from Luigi's Mansion 1 and 2. Boss: King Boo Goomba's Neon Casino On this board there are three Treasure Chests which are on three random spots. If a player reaches a chest, a Goomba offers to open it for 10 coins. One chest contains a Star, another 20 coins, and the other one contains a Bob-omb, which blasts the player back to Start. The one you want most (unless you like being blasted back to start, which in this case, you presumably don't want to) is the Treasure Chest with the Star. Once the Star has been purchased, three new chests appear and you have to find the power star all over again. This board is based on Neon Heights from Mario Party 7 and Hotel Defino from Super Mario Sunshine Boss: Goomboss A town based board Unlockable Boards A board based on Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64. Solo Mode Solo Mode is a game mode It is for one player only, and it has the character playing minigames against Bowser Jr's minions (Hammer Bro., Dry Bones and Kamek). The spaces on Solo Mode are different than those in normal modes of play. There are spaces for 4-player, 2-vs-2 (these are played teamed up with a partner character of the player's choice), 1-vs-3 (the human is always the 1 player against 3), Battle, and Duel Minigames. There are also Bowser spaces, which feature (normally 1-vs-3) games played against the Bowser Jr's minions where all the player's coins are lost if they lose; ? spaces, which cause an event to happen; and Rare Spaces which are goals . Rare Spaces grant the player a puzzle minigame. there are 2 puzzle minigames on each board, with a total of 6 puzzle minigames (7 if you count the one unlocked when you beat story mode once (spoilers!)). Playable characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Wario *Waluigi *Diddy Kong *Toadette (unlockable) Partner Characters *Red Toad *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy Boards *Green Grasslands: Based on World 1 from New Super Mario Bros Wii **Mario's Puzzle Party (Mario Party 3) **Bob-omb Breakers (Mario Party 4) *A desert based board **Piece Out (Mario Party 5) ** *A castle/tower based board surrounded by lava ** **Triangle Twisters (Mario Party DS) Minigames 4 player Minigames *Bumble Bee-ginnings: all playersare ain an area similar to Honeybloom Galaxy. they are powered up with Bee Mushrooms. they mush use their bee forms to reach the endpoint first, being careful not to fall or hit obstacles. *Star-Sling Survival: The players are in an area similar to Sky Station Galaxy. they are launched by launch stars. They must survive the onslaught of enemies, obstacles and Bullet Bills launched by Airships to reach the finishing planet. *Brake Off: the players are in mine shafts which are falling down towards the lava unless the brakes are used. Hit the brakes as close to the lava as possible. too late and the player will get burnt by the lava *Skate Spin: the players are on an large ice platform with some goombas. the player must skate in the ice platform and spin into as many goombas as possible. careful not to fall, or you'll freeze in the ice cold water. *Grand Goomba Gauntlet: the players are in an area similar to Supermassive Galaxy an are met by a Grand Goomba. the players must evade the Grand Goombas attacks within the time limit. *Shell Swimmer: the players are in an underwater area similar to Cosmic Cove Galaxy. they must use Green Shells to reach the finish point first. *Racing Rally: the players are in karts and must do three laps first, on a track similar to Mario's Raceway, to win. *Sledge Slammer: The playersare in an area similar to Whomp Fortress. They must avoid the hammer attacks the Sledge Bros make. they must also avoid the shockwaves from the ground pounds they make. *Shy Guy Says: The players are on a pirate ship with a shy guy with flags. The layers have to raise the same color flag as the Shy Guy. If one of the players raise the wrong color flag or didn't raise up any flag, the Shy Guy kicks the player off the ship. Sometimes, the Shy Guy will try to trick one of the players by raising two color flags at once. Last player standing wins. *Marathon Mechs: The stage is set in an area similar to World 1, with four divided lanes of smooth dirt. Each player has a lane for themself, and a Mecha-Koopa to travel upon. Players have to wind up their Mecha-Koopa as fast as they can in 10 seconds. Once the time is up, they will release their Mecha-Koopa, which starts walking down the path. As the Mecka-Koopas go, there will be signs every ten yards to show where they are. The Mecha-Koopas that weren't charged enough will stop after some distance. The player that has their Mecha-Koopa walk the farthest wins. *Spray-Shape: The players have to trace as many shapes with the paintbrush as possible before the time runs out. The player who traced the most shapes wins. * Retro 4 Player minigames *Goomba Wrangler *Soccer Survival *Roller Coasters *Pedal Pushers *Raft Riot *Tital Fools *Trace Cadets *Rail Riders *Whomp-a-tron 1v3 Minigames *Fire Flower Power: one player is powered up with a Fire Flower and has to hit the other players with fireballs, before the time runs out. *Boomerang Bother: one player is powered up with a Boomerang Flower. the players must collect coins before the time runs out. the player with the boomerang suit can use the boomerang to collect coins or to hit other players to stun them for a while, but can't jump on them. *Cloud Control: One player is powered up with the cloud flower. all 3 players must beat the single player by jumping on clouds and platforms to the finising point, while the single player uses cloud platforms to beat them. *Crash and Bash: the players are in an arena. one player is powered up with a Bowser Mushroom and the other players have hammers. the 3 players must bash the single player with their hamemrs for coins, while the single player must ground pound the 3 players for their coins. * Retro 1v3 Minigames *Gusty Blizzard *Penny Pinchers *Track Star *Fast Food Frenzy *Nothing to Luge 2v2 Minigames *Flame Throwers: two players are facing off against two other players in an area similar to Melty Molten Galaxy. both teams are in minecarts. one player must shoot fireballs at the other team to knock them onn the rails, whist the other player must steer the minecart out of harms way. *Balloon Blowout: two players are pumping a big balloon that is near the other team, whilst the other do the same to their balloon. the first team to pump up and explode their balloon, and thus knock out the other team, wins. *Heated Battle: all the players are powered up with fire flowers. they are in an canyon-like area. each team must throw fireballs at the other team until that team is defeated. the winners is the team who survived the onslaught. *Rainbow Run: The players are in an area similar to Rainbow Road. The game splits the four players into two teams, each one getting their own bobsled. They must steer their way through a track down to the finish to win. * Retro 2v2 Minigames *Soil Toil *Double Vision *Memory Mashers *Book It *Cube Crushers Battle Minigames * Retro Battle Minigames *Short Fuse *Star Gunners *Cheep Chump Friend/Duel Minigames * Bowser Minigames * Item Minigames * Puzzle minigames * Boss minigames * Category:Mario Party (series) Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Games Category:Articles under construction